leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yorick
}} }}, |pst2|title}} is a champion in League of Legends.A New Champion Approaches: Yorick, the Gravedigger at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities ), Yorick takes 5% less damage and his autoattacks deal 5% more damage. Ghouls summoned by Yorick's basic abilities have health equal to and attack damage equal to . * 11 (2 level) * 10 (2 level) * 0.670 * }} Yorick enhances his next autoattack in the next 10 seconds to deal bonus physical damage. This enhanced attack summons a Spectral Ghoul once it hits. This ability resets the autoattack timer. |description2 = The Spectral Ghoul deals more damage and moves faster than the other Ghouls. While this Ghoul is active, Yorick gains the same movement speed increase. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost=40 |costtype=mana }} Yorick summons a Decaying Ghoul that arrives with a violent explosion, damaging enemies within 100 range and slowing them for seconds. While the Decaying Ghoul remains alive, enemies within range continue to be slowed. |leveling = |cooldown=12 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=600 }} Yorick deals magic damage and heals for 40% of the damage dealt. A Ravenous Ghoul is summoned behind his target for up to 5 seconds, healing Yorick each time it attacks (restores equal to ). The healing effect is halved against minions. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=550 }} Yorick conjures a Revenant in the image of one of his allies that will have a percentage of their max health and attack damage. The Revenant lasts for up to 10 seconds. If his ally dies while their Revenant is alive, the Revenant sacrifices itself to resurrect them temporarily by restoring them to full health and giving them time to enact vengeance. The resurrection will last for up to 10 seconds. During this time, the ally can use all of their abilities. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=900 }} * Yorick will receive an entirely new kit. All abilities will be changed. *'Expiration Date' ** Yorick's magical family shovel revives one ghoul every 20 seconds. Ghouls have 25% of his and 10% of his total . Yorick's ghouls guard him by default, redirecting 10% of all damage Yorick takes to them. If Yorick commands more than 3 ghouls, they will slowly lose health over time, until only 3 ghouls remain. **Ghouls with the lowest health lose 10% hp per second. **10/15/20% of all damage Yorick takes is shared or 5-10% per ghoul out. *'Shovel Sweep' ** Yorick cleaves all enemies around him dealing X / X / X / X / X physical damage. If any ghouls are alive when cast, they will also cleave in an area around them. If a champion or large jungle monster is slain within 2 seconds of being struck by this abilty, Yorick will instantly revive a ghoul. **When you press Shovel Sweep, ghouls will "stick" to the units they are attacking for another 2 seconds. *'Pestilent Ichor' ** Yorick lobs a glob of corpse rot at a location, X / X / X / X / X physical damage at all enemies in the explosion and slows enemies struck by 20% for 1.5 seconds. If a ghoul is in the area of effect, they will become an explosive ghoul and rush at the nearest champion, exploding upon contact and dealing X / X / X / X / X physical damage and slowing all nearby enemies. *'Shovel 'n Soul' ** Yorick flings a clump of magical dirt in a line, dealing X / X / X / X / X physical damage to the first enemy hit. Yorick can pick up the clump of dirt to restore X / X / X / X / X health. If a ghoul is protecting Yorick, he will fling it instead, causing it to pass through enemy minions. The ghouls store 50% of all damage he deals. Reactivating this ability makes the ghoul return to Yorick, healing him for all of the damage stored. *'Embrace the Inevitable' ** Yorick opens a grave in the earth, instantly summoning 5 ghouls from the earth at the target loction. You can click this ability again to command the army to attack or move towards a location. **While "Ghoul Army" mode is active (5 seconds), the ghouls don't start losing hp. }} Map-Specific Differences ;Crystal Scar * **Cast range decreased to 500 from 550. **Cooldown changed to 8 seconds from seconds. References Category:Map specific balancing Category:2011 release Category:Season One release Category:Released champion cs:Yorick de:Yorick es:Yorick fr:Yorick pl:Yorick ru:Yorick zh:约里克